Rose Weasly and the astronomy tower
by emyk8881
Summary: Rose Weasly is a first year at Hogwarts, and is loving every minute of it. Until the night she follows the mysterious Myrtle to the astronomy tower. better than it sounds. please review!
1. Lola Longbottom

"Albus! Albus!" Rose cried. _Where is that boy?_ She wondered. Finally she gave up on the search for her cousin and sat down in the nearest compartment. "Hi." A pale girl sitting across from her said politely. "My name's Lola Longbottom. What's your name?" the girl asked. Rose looked up at the mention of Lola's name. "Lola Longbottom? Would you happen to be Professor Longbottom's daughter?" Rose asked curiously. "Why yes I am." she replied. "Oh well, I'm Rose Weasley. It's very nice to meet you."

"Wait a second! Your Ron and Hermione's daughter!" Lola exclaimed after a few seconds. "My parents talk about your mum and dad all the time!"

"Oh really? Who are your parents by the way?" Rose asked. "Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Surely your mum and dad remember them." Lola replied. "Oh yes! Just wait until they find out I met you! How fascinating! And your father is a professor here right?"

"Yes he is! Maybe we'll get to see him tonight at the feast! Oh this is all so exciting! I have to be in Gryffindor, otherwise I'll simply die."

"I know the feeling. My father says if I don't get into Gryffindor he'll disown me." Rose said. Lola looked dumbfounded. When Rose realized this she quickly said, "Of coarse he was just kidding." Lola looked very relieved. They sat in silence for a while; each lost in her own thoughts.

Just then Albus walked into the compartment. "Mind if I sit with you Rosie Posy?" he asked kindly. "Albus _must _you call me that in public?" Rose inquired in an annoyed tone of voice. "Well… I guess… Yes as a matted of fact I do have to call you that" Albus grinned from ear to ear. Rose simply scowled.

Suddenly Lola started shrieking, "Albus Potter! Albus Potter! Albus Potter! Right here! Breathing the same air as me!" she reached in her bag and pulled out a small bottle. She fumbled with the lid a moment, and then sprayed a perfume like substance everywhere. The perfume smelled of peppermint and pumpkin juice. Then a giant roaring sound erupted in the tiny compartment. Rose and Albus immediately stuffed their fingers in their ears. "Albus? Rose? Can you still hear me?" Lola cried over the crescendo of sound. And all of a sudden the noise stopped. Rose and Albus stood nervously for a moment then Rose cried, "What the bloody hell was that?!"

"She takes after her father's language." Albus whispered to Lola. "Well, you see I was just using they latest way to remember special moments. I knew that I would never want to forget meeting Harry Potter's son, so I sprayed the perfume, and now none of us will ever be able to forget this wonderful trip to Hogwarts." Rose looked bewildered. "You _what?_"

"You see, um, I've always dreamed of meeting one of the Potter's or Weasly's descendants, and now I've met both and I don't want to forget the exact moment it happened." She said matter-of-factly. Rose's frown deepened. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You can't save memories by spraying a stupid perfume!" Lola looked crushed. "You can too! My mother said so. See. She gave me this kit that has everything you need when dealing with rare specimens, or interesting on goings. And my Grandpa Xenophillus gave me this book on how to identify everything. He runs the Quibbler; that just so happens to be the very best magazine in the world." She finished in a huff. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to change into my robes. We're nearly there and I want to see if what my mother told me is true about there being snipesucker nests in the boats." And with that she strode off, leaving Albus and Rose staring after her. "Cukoo!" Albus whispered to himself, then went to change into his own robes.


	2. the sorting hat's mistake

Rose grabbed her trunk and headed over to the cluster of other first-years. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked Albus when she noticed that everyone looked as though they were searching for something.

But he didn't have time to answer because a booming voice suddenly said, "First-years follow me please. 'urry up. We haven't got all night." Many of the children oohed, ahed, and stared up at the giant, but Rose and Albus looked up and smiled. "Hello Hagrid." They said in unison. "Hello Rosie! Albus!" although Hagrid's beard was much more white than black now, he was still the friendly giant/gamekeeper/teacher/friend that the Potter's and Weasly's knew and loved.

"Well, unless you want to sit with that Malfoy kid the whole way to the castle, I suggest you go ahead and pick a boat." Rose and Albus started to leave, but turned around when they heard a snide voice talking to Hagrid. "Were you, or were you not just talking poorly about me?" a boy with a pointed face and slicked back, greasy, blond hair asked rudely. Hagrid frowned; that's when Rose stepped in. "He wasn't Malfoy. I was." Scorpio looked disgusted. "Look who we have here. Let's see; red hair, freckles, you must be a Weasly. My father's told me all about you." Malfoy sneered. "Good. Then you'll know that your father is a coward. Or did he not tell you how my family had to rescue him from a room that was on fire?" Rose bragged. Scorpio looked shocked. "How dare you!" have yelled, but before he could continue he was interrupted by Hagrid. "Well, I hate to cut this conversation short, but if we don't get a move on 'ole Flitwick's going to be in a right foul mood." Rose scowled one last time at Malfoy, then clutched Albus' arm and dragged him off to the enchanted boats.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Professor Flitwick was tapping his toe impatiently. "Ah! Here we are! Finally! Now that we're all here, I suggest we begin. Now, once you pass through these doors you will have entered the world of witchcraft and wizardry. You will learn spells galore, potions, remedies, and even how to ride a broomstick. I know most of you have been anticipating this moment your whole lives, so I won't delay any longer. But first there are a few things I'll cover before we enter the Great Hall.

First of all, you will congregate in the middle of the Hall, then I will call you up in alphabetical order. You will come forward when your name is called, and be sorted into your house. After you have been sorted you will go sit with the rest of your house. Any questions? No? Then I believe they're ready for us in there."

Everyone was chatting nervously as they crowded through the large oak doors.

"Ow! Don't pinch my arm so tight!" Albus exclaimed. Rose looked down. She hadn't realized that she was still clinging to Albus' arm. "Oh! Sorry Al!" she apologized, immediately letting go. "Yeah, yeah." He mumbled as he examined the little red marks Rose's nails had made on his forearm.

After a long list of names, a familiar one was called. Lola Longbottom marched up to the tiny three-legged stool and sat down delicately. The sorting hat fell far below her eyes, but she sat perfectly still like a statue. "Hmmmm... Yes... You are very courageous. You're obviously brave, but also very clever. Then again you're quite the oddball aren't you?" the sorting hat chuckled. "Hmmmm... What to do with you?" Lola sat silently while the sorting hat pondered over where to put her. Suddenly it shouted, "Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table erupted in applause.

"Scorpio Malfoy." Flitwick called. Malfoy sauntered up to the sorting hat and sat down with a broad grin on his face. When the musty old hat fell onto his head, it immediately started grumbling. "Another Malfoy eh? Well I suppose you'll be in..." it paused mid-sentence. "My word! You're not suited at all for Slytherin!" Scorpio's smile quickly vanished. "Oh no! I'd say you're a... a Gryffindor!" Malfoy looked faint. No one cheered, or even smiled as Malfoy walked over to his house table. All you could hear was the _clip-clop; Clip-clop _of his shoes hitting the marble floor.

After the initial shock, Flitwick cleared his throat and called the next name. "Albus Potter!" Albus stepped forward and swallowed hard. "Another Potter. Well I know exactly where to put you. Gryffindor!" the sorting hat's voice rang through the hall. Everyone, with the exception of Slytherins, exploded in loud applause.

After a long list of names were called, Professor Flitwick said, "Rose Weasly." At first she didn't hear because the last round of cheers was still ringing in her ears, then she saw that everyone was staring at her. All the color drained from her face and she suddenly felt queasy. Somehow she managed to make her way to the front of the room. She perched on the very edge of the stool and closed her eyes. "Ah. Another Weasly. I haven't seen one of you in a while. No matter. No matter. Well you're very outgoing yes, not afraid to stand up to the world. You have a bit a of a temper, which is defiantly a Slytherin trait-" Rose gasped. "No! Please not Slytherin!" she whispered urgently. "Not Slytherin eh? If I remember correctly that's exactly what your dear old Uncle Harry said. Well, as you wish. But mind you this may be the worst mistake you'll ever make. You could do great in Slytherin. Well... If you're sure... Better be... Gryffindor!" Rose was so ecstatic that she leapt off the stool and started for the Gryffindor table with the hat still on her head.

They sat and watched the last few people be sorted, then they began the feast. But throughout the marvelous dinner, Rose couldn't help but noticing that Malfoy hardly touched his food, and scowled whenever someone tried to talk to him. Rose sighed. _"If he doesn't get over himself I'll simply die." _She thought to herself as she grabbed another slice of turkey, and started a lengthy conversation with Lola about Trolls.


	3. making friends

"Griffindors follow me please! Hurry now." The prefects herded all of the first years up the constantly changing staircases. "Mandrake." Someone in the front said and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.

Rose and Albus were in the back of the line, chatting about how surprised they were when the ghosts came out of nowhere. "I swear, my pumpkin juice came out of my nose!" Albus exclaimed. "I mean, how can it not when Sir Nicholas is coming right out of the bread!?" Rose laughed. "Oh Albie! You should have seen your face!" they carried on like that until they finally arrived in the common room.

Everyone else had already retired to their dormitories to try and get first pick at the beds. "Well, I'll see you in potions tomorrow Rosy Posy." Albus said and set off to the boy's rooms.

Rose sat down in the nearest chair and pulled a piece of paper and a quill out of her trunk. She waited until everyone else had left the common room, then she began to write.

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**Well I'm here and so far it's going great! Albus and I both got Gryffindor, and we had a wonderful dinner. What you might be surprised to hear is that Scorpio Malfoy also got Gryffindor! I know, it's crazy! We saw Hagrid too. He's just like I remember him! Here's my schedule:**

**Breakfast**

**Defense against the dark arts**

**Potions**

**Herbology**

**Lunch**

**Transfiguration**

**Charms**

**Care of magical creatures**

**Dinner **

**Well, I guess that's just about it. I miss you!**

**Love, Rose **

**P.S. I met Lola Longbottom, you know, Neville and Luna's daughter? She's a little crazy, I mean she has a huge crush on Albus of all people! Just thought you'd be interested. See you at Christmas!**

When she had finished writing her letter, she slipped off to the girl's dormitory to find that nearly everyone was still awake.

Rose dropped her stuff on the nearest bed and looked around. Two girls were playing truth or dare, Lola was reading the Quibbler (upside down of course), and one girl was asleep. "Hi Lola." Rose said. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked. "No! absolutely not! My mother says I'm horrible at staying mad at people, but I just can't help it!" Lola replied cheerily. "Anyway, what's your schedule?" she asked. Rose handed over the sheet of paper with her classes printed on it. "If you want, I'll show you Al's too." At this one of the other girls looked up. "Who's Al?" the girl asked. "He's my cousin Albus."

"You mean _the_ Albus Potter?"

"That's the one!"

"Oh wow! I've just got to meet him! And he's your cousin you say?"

"Yep."

"What's your name?"

"Rose, Rose Weasly. And you are?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm Maddy, and this is my sister Kateryn." Maddy said pointing at the girl behind her.

"And that girl asleep over there is Myrtle. Some people say she's a ghost." Maddy said spookily. "My mother says that when she went to Hogwarts, there was a ghost in the girl's bathroom called Moaning Myrtle she was killed by Voldemort, well it was actually a basilisk, but it was still Voldemort's pet thing. Anyway, after she died, her ghost would sit in the girl's lavatory and cry." Kateryn explained.

By now, Lola was shaking with excitement. "She must have been reincarnated into her old self! This is so fascinating! Wait 'till I tell my mother!" she cried clapping her hands. Everyone stared at her. "I'm glad that you're happy Lola. But I'm sorry, I simply don't believe in ghost stories!" Rose said. Now the other girls were staring at her. "Goodnight everyone. Sweet dreams." Was all she said.

Throughout the whole night, nobody noticed Myrtle lying in bed with her eyes wide open.


End file.
